The 3 Hero's
by Rainwing127
Summary: Three siblings, one father, a mining expedition for obsidian, a haunted land, and a dark secret. Join Sera, George and Alan as they struggle to keep their secret a secret... and keep it from becoming a danger. Not only to themseves, but to the world. Rated T for Herobrine activity and minor character death (no descriptions, I promise!)


**Hello lovelies! Rainwing here again! This is a plot bunny that has been waving it's tail in my face for a while, so I decided to start a new story. For all of you lovelies that have read 'Of Stars, Dragons and PVP', READ THIS NEXT MESSAGE:**

**I'm terribly sorry about not updating lately, but thius has been messing with my priorities. Oh, and Blazie:**

**Told you that Hero would be good for something =^.^=**

**This is based partially off of the Minecraft Machinima "Herobrine", so all claims of ownership go to the maker of that video and Mojang!**

**Anyways, onto the chappie!**

**~Rainwing**

:3rd person POV:

High in the mountains, far from any civilization, there lived a special pair of siblings. One, named Alan, was a bit detached from the world, distant to everyone but his sister and brother. The other, named Sera, was more social and more welcoming than her brother, but she was still a bit detached and distant to all but her siblings. The third sibling, George, didn't live with the pair, though he visited often. All three siblings have something in common. They carry a dark secret that, if handled the wrong way, can turn into a danger to others and themselves. This tale is the siblings facing that secret, and thus facing the consequences.

:Sera POV:

"Alan, lunch!" I called from the kitchen, not bothering to check if he was even in the house. He would hear me anyway, even through the snowstorm that was currently roaring outside.

"Ah, good. I'm starving!" he declared, trudging into the house. He was dusted with snow from head to toe **(heh, rhyme)**, and his boots were caked with the flakey powder. I rolled my eyes as I set the plates on the small table we used, my eyes glittering with amusement.

"You're going to track snow and mud into the house!" I mock scolded, laughter dancing in my eyes and lacing my tone. Alan gave me a rebellious look, taking off his boots and hanging them over the merrily crackling fire in the fireplace.

"So there," he teased as he sat down for lunch, pulling off his gloves and scarf/facemask. He rubbed his hands together eagerly, making me giggle as I sat down across from him.

"Dig in," I declared with a smile. Alan was done with his sandwich in no time flat, wiping his mouth with his sleeve absentmindedly. I rolled my eyes and finished my sandwich, albeit a bit slower than my pig of a brother. I picked up the plates and placed them in the kitchen, raising my eyebrow as Alan pulled back on his thawing boots, gloves and scarf and picked up his axe, flashing me the sword strapped to his back as he headed back out.

"What's so important that it can't wait for the storm, brother dear?" I asked curiously.

"Trees need chopping," was the only reply I got. I chuckled and pulled on my winter gear, strapping my trusty iron sword to my back and hefting my own axe. I grinned at my slightly miffed brother, though he couldn't see it through my scarf.

"Well, two blades are better than one!" I commented, my eyes dancing with mirth. Alan's eyes crinkled, and he held open the door.

"Ladies first," he said, probably smirking under his scarf. I rolled my eyes and headed out into the storm, immediately spotting the spruce right outside our house. The scars in its trunk, no doubt from Alan's axe, were already freezing over. I headed over and started chopping, soon joined by my brother. With the both of us, the tree was soon nothing but decaying leaves **(ah, Minecraft physics. Gotta love 'em!)**. We quickly headed back inside, stripping of the extra layers and soon lounging around in what "normal people" would call normal clothes. I was wearing my long hair in a French braid, along with a black t-shirt and jeans (**no Goth, lovelies, I promise you**). Alan was in a white t-shirt and jeans. We looked a bit like yin and yang, with our matching black hair and dark eyes. I looked over at my brother and laughed.

"Oh _man_, I wish George were here. You two would be matching, and I'd be the odd one out!" I chuckled. Alan grinned, glancing over at me from his current position on the couch, watching the fire thaw our boots.

"Maybe," he conceded. "We'd still love on you though, sister dear." I laughed.

"You always do!" I assured him, smiling and leaning back in the overstuffed chair I was currently splayed out on. Alan grinned and leaned back as well, going back to watching the fire. We sat like that for a while, peaceful, comfortable silence reigning in the household. Well, apart from the howling snowstorm outside.

Then, of course, a knock on the door startled us out of our reveries.

"I got it!" I said, rolling off of the chair and quickly pulling on a jacket. I opened the door, and my eyes brightened.

"Georgie!" I shouted happily, throwing myself at my brother and almost tackling him into the snow. He staggered back a few steps, then laughed and hugged me back. I detached my self from my other older brother, smiling and beckoning him inside.

"Come in! Notch, it's been a while!" I said as I led him back to the living room, where Alan was still watching the fire.

"Alan, George is here!" I announced. He didn't move. I frowned, walking over and crouching in front of him. I sighed as I noticed his glassy eyes and dazed expression.

"Blank-out?" George asked, coming to crouch beside me. I nodded, waving my hand in front of Alan's face. He didn't even blink. I rolled my eyes.

"Alan," I said, trying to coax him out of his dream-like state. "Alan..." he still didn't move. I sighed.

"_Herodrine,_" I hissed, using my brother's true name. he immediately snapped out of it, blinking a couple times before he broke out into a wide smile.

"Hey, George!" he said happily, causing my other brother to smile.

"Good to see you too, Alan," he replied, sitting next to him on the couch. I moved to go sit on my chair, but I was pulled down in between my brothers so that I was sitting on them.

"Not so fast, sister dear," Alan said. I rolled my eyes and gave them both a mock-annoyed look.

"Really, guys? I'm not three!" I whined. Both of my brothers chuckled at that.

"We'll always love on you, 'Shine," he declared, using his nickname for me.

"I know, 'Drine" I shot back, nonetheless leaning back into my siblings. George chuckled.

"Love you too, sis," he said, grinning.

**And so ends the first chappie! Not a lot happened, I know, but the next chappie gets better, I promise! Next chappie all you lovelies will (probably) learn about the secret, agents will show up, and hopefully I can keep all Nether from breaking loose.**

**All you lovelies that read OSDP: I hope this keeps you happy until I can gather my thoughts and come up with a decent next chappie for my other story. **

**Anyways, Review!**

**Flames will be used to summon Herobrine in the next chappie!**

**Oh, and remember: Your parentage doesn't define you.**

**~Rainwing**


End file.
